Finalities
by Belltree Blade
Summary: He was lost and worse, couldn’t reach the door knobs to get unlost again. [3rd in a series of TotA drabbles. Oh, and yes, they do contain spoilers.]
1. Drabble 1: Chill

By: Belltree Blade

- - - - -

A/N: Well, I've just been meaning to get some practice in. Oo; Yes, I realize how incredibly short this is, but I suck at... writing anything over three-hundred words. Isn't it good that I don't write chapter stories? Anyway, there _will_ be more random drabbles (oh, noes), considering I enjoy getting into the heads of our favorite Abyss characters.

The first victim is Major Legretta.

- - - - -

It was ethereal, staring at the blood-covered marble of Hod. The woman hadn't been left in pool of her own sickly red; no, she believed that the blood belonged to many others as well. It felt as though crimson was climbing the walls, suffocating her with the sweet scent of someone else's blood.

She watched white fade to red, the sanguine pouring from her open wound soaking her clothes. Yet, she felt nothing. All she noticed was the chill of the floor seeping into her.

Numbed of all feeling, Legretta was going to die cold.

- - - - -

Random tidbit! That was actually the second drabble I wrote. :o This one was sad, considering that Legretta is my second favorite God General... even if she _should_ snap at the waist.

Please review? .-.;;


	2. Drabble 2: Wishing You Were Here

Tales of the Abyss is copyrighted to Namco. The second drabble features Synch and Arietta.

- - - - -

Synch the Tempest wasn't afraid of anything, but she supposed she could understand why that was. Major Legretta had once told her that his disturbing desire to make others suffer made it _painfully_ easy to rip people apart, and even _easier_ to enjoy it.

The woman had said that, because he had no sympathy, he had no fear. Arietta could understand why Synch wasn't afraid of anything… maybe, everyone had always been afraid of him.

Everyone, including herself.

Little Arietta clutched at the doll in her arms, searching for some protection in the twisted smile it offered. There was a drop in her stomach, and her throat felt dry. Images of what he might do on this mission had flashed inside her mind, and she wanted to vomit. The urge to run welling inside her, Arietta tightened her grip on the doll, thinking what she always did when she was scared.

'_I wish Ion was here…' _

_- - - - -_

I wanted to explore the evils of Synch, who I always found kind of interesting (but only if there was a 39 foot pole between the two of us). I had to get some IonXArietta in there too, and it just seemed like a fitting ending. o:


	3. Drabble 3: Sincere Luke

Mieu was bouncing down the halls of the mansion, still a little blue cotton ball of energy even this late at night. It was sort of scary, since everything was dark and much bigger than him. He usually didn't know what the things were.

'_I miss Cheagle woods, mieu…' _he heaved a squeaky sigh, and plopped down next to the silver-man-who-doesn't-move in the main hall. This place was much bigger than any other house he'd been to. He was lost- and worse, couldn't reach the door knobs to get unlost again.

"Mieu?" The cheagle whirled around at the sound of his name, slipping on the tile. That voice belonged to the Master's Master, didn't it? What was he doing here? "It's late. Did something happen?"

"I made too much noise!" Mieu chirped, hopping a little higher. "So Master told me to leave!" Van nodded in understanding.

"That sounds like Luke," the man crouched down on one knee, and the cheagle stopped jumping. Most people didn't usually try to meet him eye-to-eye, "I could ask him to let you back in, if you'd like." Mieu blinked, than shook his head so hard even his ears were swishing with him.

"Oh, no, Sir! I made too much noise," the cheagle drooped his ears in shame, but quickly recovered, "If I wait, then Master will come to get me! He always does what he says he will-!" Mieu hadn't expected it since the Master's Master had a scary face, but the man patted him gently on the head.

"Yes," He smiled in a way that was comforting, even to the surprised cheagle, "Luke is sincere."

-----

A/N: I missed writing happy pieces! (Mieu is the _cutest_ thing on the face of the planet! I feel all giddy inside:DD Oh, by the way the inspiration word for this drabble was "sincerity", and the word "unlost" is meant to be there. The Legretta drabble word was "manipulation" and Arietta's was "missing".)

Thankfully, the next drabble is light-hearted as well. I don't think I could do another like Legretta's, even if I got an unhappy word again.


End file.
